Turtles Have Souls Too
by SierLeAn
Summary: At first he was concerned because of the turtles' lack of daemons, but then he wasn't. Daemon AU
1. Chapter 1

When Hamato Yoshi had started the day, he hadn't expected it to lead to him writhing on the ground in pain, fire and ice and acid coursing through his veins and seeping into his bones. Maemi was close by, screeching, wings flapping in shared agony.

It was over, in the way that felt like eternity yet also like no time at all had passed. He didn't realize something was wrong until Maemi squawked in surprise and he looked at her to find that she was staring at him, her shock reaching him, and he looked down. His clothes had torn, and what had once been healthy human flesh, was now ragged brown and white and black fur, his hands were long and thin with small claws and pink skin, and Yoshi was smart enough to know, after seeing the fur and paw-like hands, what the added length of his tailbone probably was, and that it was probably also hairless and pink like his hands.

All this had gone through his mind, and he guessed that he was in shock because he hadn't realized he'd been shaking, breaths coming out in short gasps, until Maemi pecked him sharply on his newly aquired tail and calmly but sternly told him to calm down or he'd make them pass out, and that was the last thing they needed.

And if it wasn't complicated enough, they noticed they weren't alone - though Yoshi was eternally grateful it wasn't in a Oh-my-god-there's-a-giant-rat-in-the-alley-help-before-it-eats-our-souls! kind of way. It was just a slight scuffle and some movement from the corner of their eyes, but it was enough to catch their attention and, oh, Yoshi wished he'd never left bed that morning because the four turtles he'd bought were _sitting up_ and looking at him with big, watery, pleading eyes, and then Maemi had that look in her eyes, the same look they both had when they first laid eyes on Miwa and Ezume, and he never stood a chance. So he gathered up the four turtles and fled the scene.

He had his doubts about the little turtles, about their sentience, because they were plenty _intelligent_ but they had no _daemon_ and it was somewhat frightening, because babies should babbling happily with a cub or pup or chick stumbling along with them, getting into trouble at every turn. But then he wasn't concerned anymore because Michelangelo had made a mess of the living room with the help of a baby chimp, and Leonardo and Raphael were chasing each other with a puppy and kitten, respectively, at their heals, and Donatello was trying to take apart another toy with a little fawn looking over his shoulder, and Maemi cooed over them, telling him she had never doubted them, and Yoshi - now Splinter - wondered if all he had to do to stop the Shredder was to put the turtles and their daemons at his feet and have them puppy-dog eye him to death. Maemi agreed, but then swatted him with her wing for considering it.

**Been on a Daemon AU binge, kinda disappointed with the lack of them in fandoms I like, I've read all I could find**

**Maemi is a crane**


	2. Chapter 2

**Michelangelo & Tsubasa**

It was a surprise to everyone when Tsubasa settled first. She and Mikey were little terrors and they all thought they'd be last to find out who they were. But then, maybe it wasn't such a surprise.

"C'mon, Tsu," Mikey urged, eyes shifting nervously from his daemon to the door she was rigging. "Leo's gonna wake up soon and then getting up so early will be for nothing!"

"Chillax dude, I got this." Tsubasa said confidently, dexterous paws gingerly looping a thin string around a pre-existing hook. "There, finished."

Mikey grinned and scrambled to their chosen hiding spot, Tsubasa hopping onto his shell on the move. They hid just in time for Leo to open his door.

SPLASH! "Gah!"

Two sets of gray-blue eyes blinked in bemusement and exasperation, ice cold water and a variety of paints dripping messily from head to toe, forming a puddle at their feet, and they glowered at the hysterically laughing culprits.

"Wow, Leo, nice look." Raph grinned from his doorway, Kaede snickering beside him, having been lured out by the yelps and subsequent laughing.

"Yeah, but highlighter yellow really isn't your color." Donnie mused from the entrance of his lab, he and Sekio also brought out by the commotion. "The pink, on the other hand."

Leo huffed, trailing paint as he and Hiraku trudged to the bathroom. "Yeah, yeah. You're all so hilarious, I forgot to laugh."

"Good morning my sons." Splinter greeted as he excited the dojo, his crane daemon at his side. "Oh, Leonardo, you really should stick to blue, it not only suits you more, it's also not as likely to give you away when trying to be stealthy. And Michelangelo, while I commend you for helping your brother try new things, I'd rather it be less of a mess. Which you _will_ clean before morning practice." With that he and Maemi disappeared into the kitchen.

It wasn't until after the mess was cleaned and they were doing stretches before morning practice that anyone noticed, the first to do so was Donnie and Seiko.

Seiko, in the form of a snake coiled around Donnie's neck, stared intently at the youngest, and Donnie glanced at them, brows furrowed in thought.

"Donatello." Maemi spoke, her soft voice causing him to start and almost loose balance from where he was standing on one leg, the other lifted above his head. "What has you so distracted?"

Donnie ducked his head and Seiko hid in the lip of his shell. "Tsubasa hasn't shifted yet." He murmured.

This brought everyone's attention to the resident pranksters, who stared at them, and they noticed that instead of flitting around as a hummingbird, scurrying around their feet as a mouse, then perching on Mikey's had as a gecko, Tsubasa was still in the same form, a type of monkey, she'd been in when they woke up that morning, and they couldn't recall seeing her change since.

Mikey whooped and spun a grinning Tsubasa in his arms. "Sweet!"

Raph scoffed. "Figures he'd be a monkey." But he and the others were smiling and proud and maybe a tiny bit jealous of their little brother.

Seiko piped up softly from Donnie's shoulder. "Tsubasa's a macaque, to be exact."

Splinter smiled proudly at his youngest son and his daemon, his _settled_ daemon. "Congratulations, my son."

Mikey beamed up at Splinter. "Does that mean we can skip practice to celebrate?"

"Yes-"

"Whoop!"

"-and no."

"Aww!"

**Yeah, so Mikey's daemon Tsubasa is a macaque, originally she was a pygmy marmoset, but I decided to change it**


End file.
